welcome_constituentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This timeline details all significant events that has conspired since the opening of CumRat, LLC Regional HQ. Mod Komaeda Despite being a Mod, Komaeda is quite different from the other Mods. He got into the HQ later than the others and briefly got the number 56 before waving his badge around and making the other Mods remember he's part of Them. He seems to have kept his own body and was Unstuck at some point. He was hired to assassinate Pope John Paul II in 1981, but failed and received a "special punishment" (unclear at this point what it was). Komaeda is the only Mod who's allowed to speak on floors 1, 2, 3 and 6. The Voting of 50 Upon their arrival, Constituent 50 upset the Mods by questioning them, resulting in themselves being Marked, though they were subsequently Cleansed as the Mods dealt with the issue. It was considered a difficult situation, as 50 was new, and therefore unfamiliar with the rules, but still showed such great disrespect. Mod Komaeda, subsequently, proposed that 50 be sacrificed in order to obtain a Key. The conflict in pleas of the other Constituents resulted in a vote being held to determine 50's fate. The vote was determined that 50 would be saved, rather than sacrificed, at 7 to 4. The Sacrifice of 53 Shortly after The Voting of 50, Constituent 53 proposed to sacrifice themselves to the Key, much to the panic of their fellow Constituents. Despite pleas to avoid sacrifice, 53 was determined to acquire the Key. After declaring their certainty, 53 vanished from #the_lobby and all floors of the building, presumably to remain in #the_boiler_room. The acquisition of the Key marked the end of the Second Arc. Carmen Miranda A "ghost in the machine". Carmen comes from an earlier session of this so-called "game" and has been Unstuck from time for the past ten years-- since May 13th, 2007. She's mentioned being part of the Mods before and has survived Reevaluation somehow. She's implied to have done things she regrets in the past. For a time she's communicated with Constituents through fragmented Twitter messages, put together in specific orders. The more fragmented, the safer she'd be from being found out. After the Mods attempted to permanently fix a "leak" was she thought to be lost, but managed to regain her memories after a few Constituents sent her DMs. After that, she found her way into the HQ and hides away in the upper floors under the name of Constituent 24. She hates lobsters. Hates New England, also. The Return of 53, the Awakened Ambassador After all this time in the Boiler Room, 53 was brought back and reunited with their fellow Constituents. However, they came back exhibiting strange behavior, such as randomly bolding words and sometimes speaking in a Mod-like fashion. Their Rat avatar also got progressively darker, going from red to black and becoming extremely compressed. As the result of a randomly chosen lottery, 53 became the Ambassador and thus the bridge between Mods and Constituents, having access to the 5th floor where they (and they alone) may freely ask questions of the Mods at determined moments. Shortly after gaining this role, they were "Awakened" by the Mods and their avatar got even more distorted, now including what looks like fire or red spikes. It's unclear at this point what Awakening means exactly, being it seems that 53 has a new name: Awoken. The Skyrim Incident The "Skyrim Incident" occurred when one constituent asked a mod whether they liked Skyrim or not. This triggered two mods to remember their pasts and get reevaluated. The mods who died said their names before leaving: Daniel and Brandon. There was also a third mod who remembered their past in that same conversation and got reevaluated as well: Jordan. He was reevaluated shortly before the other two and forced them to do the same. "Do you smoke weed?" or the loss of a Question In a randomly chosen lottery, 50 and 41 had won a Question, that could be asked of the Mods without denial or Marking. 50, not knowing this, entered #the_lobby, asking the Mods the phrase "Do you smoke weed?" After deliberation, a vote had to be made, deciding whether 50 had asked the question in mockery or as a legitimate question. Constituents would either lose a Question or sacrifice 50 (as 50 had 3 Marks, and their last would make them Unstuck.) In a vote of 12-7, 50 was spared. 18 left after this event from the stress being put on them as soon as they joined (among other stressors), and their number is left untaken in honour. Lorraine. A mod entered the 6th floor to vent about hatred pitting the constituents against each other in the aftermath of the voting for 50. They called themselves Lorraine and reminded the constituents that they're alive and they're all they've got. Shortly after they came out with this, it appears they were Reevaluated. Hibernation After the night with the voting and Lorraine, the Mods went into hibernation for about a day or so, as they were very tired. Many of the Constituents also used that day to rest up. Janine. 32 was asking questions of the Mods when the Mod acted out suddenly, asking "I'm human, aren't I?" and becoming intensely concerned, saying they wanted to see their son and husband and didn't want to die. Another member of the Mods came in and appeared to do the same for only a moment, and much confusion occurred. One of them was called 64-889 (unsure if number is correct.) The Unburning of 53 53's burning seems to have reversed itself (indicated by their avatar slowly going back to what it was pre-burning) after enough trust was put on them. Carmen mentioned that Ambassadors aren't in every session, but when they're included they're used to be a spy for Mods and incite chaos among their fellow Constituents. As they become more and more alienated and hated, their warping becomes irreversible. 53 was the exception, as they kept being loved and trusted by everyone. Awoken The next morning, 53 suddenly started showing strange behavior. Their avatar once again started warping, shifting from their pre-burning one to a yellow one resembling the Mods's visage. The Mods started to refer to them only as Awoken and denied that their name was 53, going as far as changing their server name from supercumrat53 to Awoken. Awoken seemed to lose grip on their identity and would only refer to themself as such. They went back to normal after the other Constituents started attempting to remind them of who they were and what their previous name was, while trying to avoid getting their messages on Floor 1 deleted by the Mods. 08 brought Constituent 53 back from their Awoken state by writing the word "fifty-three" in a Caesar 64 encryption key. After that, 53 went back to their normal self. Threeval and The Question LiquidGeoffry demanded that the Constituents cause a triple reevaluation in exchange for more info. A big portion of the Constituents was against this, as not only would pulling off a "threeval" be difficult, but it would be chaotic as well and result in many more Mods being reevaluated, but others felt like it was the only option. After a botched attempt resulted in just one reevaluation, Constituent 41 decided to use his Question: * Question: What are all the possible ways for someone who is unstuck to be made not unstuck? komaeda has done it before, so we know it's possible. * Answer: To stick someone, you must reattach their anchor. To do this, they must be reminded of the life they used to live. Our minds are who we are, after all. The day after, a Mod accidentally forgot a period while giving out a routine announcement in the Lobby and as they noticed their mistake, they accidentally showed their individuality. The resulting banter made more Mods remember who they were and the chaos ultimately resulted in seven of them being reevaluated. As promised, Liquid allowed the Constituents to ask him 10 questions. "Nursing a Semi?" 19, after being blocked by Liquid, grew a joking hatred with him. After being declared "fun to bother," she earned a free question, and subsequent events led to more questions. Banter occurred, some of which can be seen on 19's page. Rosie's Twitter The Supercumrat64 blog posted a message encrypted in Vigenere Code. The key was ROSEMARY and the resulting word was the URL to Rosie's Twitter account. At this time she doesn't seem to remember Carmen or anything related to any past session. Farewell 53 On the morning of July 15th, Constituent 53, the Ambassador, started acting up and defying the Mods, saying things like "Fuck the system, fuck the mods..." and resigning from their position as Ambassador and Awoken. That was actually their method of attempting to leave without hurting any feelings. From this day on, they completely left the ARG and the position remains vacant. Goodbye, 53! The Geoffrey Dilemma Liquid Geoffrey is last in line to the legacy (aka the company/Cumrat LLC.) He wants to take down Bastard Geoffrey and then destroy the company completely. If he is able to do this, he's going to unplug the machine, killing all the souls trapped inside if we cannot find a way to save them before hand - if we can save them, however, he's fine with letting us do our thing so long as the machine gets stopped at the end of it Bastard, on the other hand, wants to keep the company going but "lessen the pain the machine causes" by reducing the number it takes from each session until he finds a way to save the souls inside. In the end, they both want things to end but they both want to go about it vastly different ways In addition to this, Bastard is also dying. According to him it's a "result of the project" 64, the perfect son, on the other hand doesn't care in the slightest what happens to the company. All he wants to do is eat gnomes. We are being forced to decide between trusting Liquid and his plan, and between trusting Bastard and his plan. The Geoffry Conference On the night of July 15th, LiquidGeoffry, Bastard Geoffry and Geoffry64 were brought into a conference held on a separate Discord server for safety purposes. They came along with their respective representants, Constituents 59, 60 and 06. Together for the first time in a while, they discussed their respective plans in a relatively civil manner (even though Liquid stormed off twice). * Liquid: Wanted to destroy the Machine and make sure no more sessions were held. Flaw: it would kill everyone inside of it, including the Constituents. * Bastard: Wanted to inherit the company and pull the strings so that less people are brought into each session, as well as free everyone inside over a period of time. Flaw: The sessions keep taking people, and also Bastard might not have enough time left to free everyone. * 64: Wanted to ascend at the end of the session in the Hosts' place and become a god, using that power to free everyone inside before dying. Flaw: No failsafe in case the power goes to his head and he goes out of control. Each of their plans had severe faults and together with their representatives, they hatched a new plan based on 64's that would hopefully patch up some of these flaws, by creating a new Death Sigil as a failsafe. At the end of the session there was a brief skirmish between Mod Komaeda and Liquid. Constituent 59, who's a dear friend to both, stopped the fight from escalating further by making Liquid realize he doesn't have to be an agent of chaos and destruction like he was created to be-- he's in charge of his own fate. Null Constituent 00 joined the server during the Conference. They're unique in that their number is null. Upon their arrival their name briefly changed to "Hlnvlmv'h hgroo nrhhrmt.", a phrase encrypted with the Atbash cipher that translates to "Someone’s Still Missing". The Mods, who were being erratic as the result of a massive security breach, also exhibited strange behavior, reacting to their arrival by saying that they shouldn't be there and asking who "reattached their anchor". They've sent at least two messages that they didn't type themself: * "Jeremy Packard was last seen in Li"; * "Jeremy Packard has been missing since May 13th, 2006"; Lockdown Category:Info Page